love like water droplets
by makeitadream
Summary: He blushed furiously and tried to will himself to move but her frame silhouetted by the ethereal moonlight made him throw common sense away. LEMON its rated m so thats what your getting haha. i do not own Naruto but i will started saving my pennies
1. Chapter 1

Lady Tsunade handed the folder over her large desk into his hands

Well I am back from the dead hahaha. At first this story was going to be a oneshot but as I progressed I thought I would add in a little suspense and stretch it over two or three chapters. But I would LOVE it if you would R and R for me and tell me how you feel and what you might like to see in the next few chapters. I have to credit a very talented writer IncessantOblivion who kinda helped me with a few ideas but my story is way different then this writer so im not copying. Anyway enjoy thank guys you rock my socks! ;D

……………………………………………………………………………….

Lady Tsunade handed the scroll over her large desk into his hands. He opened it gently to look at the mission he was being assigned to. He was surprised to hear what Tsunade said next,

"Neji, even though you are team leader, this mission will be done by Tenten."

"What??" The dark haired, weapons master grabbed the folder from Neji's hands and began to read. Her face turned bright red as she read the papers which were before her. Her mouth gaped and she found herself unable to speak. Never before had she been assigned to this type of mission and it was the first time she had ever doubted her ability to complete one.

"Lady Tsunade I don't think I am the best choice for this mission, perhaps Ino would be a better-"

"Team Asuma," began Tsunade, her anger was becoming more evident at the resistance of her ninja, "Is already on another mission to the land of waves, which makes Ino unavailable to do this mission." Tenten blinked, damn she was really hoping that someone else could take the mission. She spoke again,

"What about Saku-" Lady Tsunade stood up,

"Tenten," she tried to keep her voice steady and not throw something out the window…again, "I trust in your abilities and I believe that you will be able to complete this mission now DON'T disappoint me." With that she sat back into her chair.

Lee looked over Tenten's shoulder to see the mission he would be helping

complete and he gasped, "Tenten, in all of your faces of youth, you will be required to… to seduce someone!"

Tenten turned on Lee, "In order to assassinate him!" she yelled, if she had to do this mission she was not going to get the reputation of just seducing, she was a shinobi not a whore.

"This is correct, the man's name is Nabu-san he is in alliance with Orochimaru and has been recruiting for him, if Nabu is taken out it will greatly affect Orochimaru. He has a weakness for beautiful women it would seem. That is why we feel it would be safer for everyone if she were to catch him off guard and alone. Neji?"

The tall stoic shinobi came out of his thoughts to gaze at the Hokage. He hadn't been paying attention from the moment he read the mission, an awful feeling had seeped into his stomach. Tenten his teammate, his comrade, the person he had much respect for was going to carry out a mission in which she had to seduce another man. He didn't understand why he felt so strongly about the matter, sure Tenten was an important part of the team a very important part but why would he feel so strongly against her doing this mission. When he had heard the identity of the man she would be seducing he instantly felt a strong hatred. So many emotions coming out at once for the Hyuuga and he was not used to it but as usual his face showed no sign of turmoil.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"As said before, you are team leader so be prepared to leave as soon as possible, understood?" lowering into a bow he replied,

"Hai" Lee and Tenten then bowed and followed Neji out the door. Tenten was lost in her thoughts. how could she be assigned to such a mission this was not her specialty. Hitting a target right where she had planned it to strike, that was something she could handle but this.. suffice to say she was freaking out. She looked at Neji, the guy she had always respected and fought with, what did he think?

She wasn't an idiot she knew she had feelings for him. It had been brought up many times at the ramen stand between the girls,

_"Hinata I saw you looking at Naruto today when he was training…" Ino cooed before taking up a mouthful of ramen. Hinata almost choked on her bite of the noodles, after coughing a little she breathed._

_"I..I wasn't looking a-at..N-naruto."_

_"Oh please," cried Temari who was in the village on a diplomatic mission, "Don't deny, your like Tenten." This time it was Tenten's turn to choke on her meal, she looked at Temari_

"_What are you talking about?" she asked angrily. Her chopsticks rolling nervously in her hand._

"_Don't get your buns in a twist, I was merely talking about your thing with Neji, which you insist on denying every time we hang out here." Temari answered, her eyes fluttering down to her bowl as she flicked her hand as if to tap away the conversation with it._

"_She's right Tenten and every time we mention it you start twirling your chopsticks nervously." Sakura pointed out. Tenten looked at her hand which had the chopsticks and quickly stopped. She set the chopsticks down._

"_I don't have any feelings other than admiration for Neji, he is a good ninja." _

"_So you have never thought about what it would be like to feel his muscular arms hold you and how it would feel to nestle into his chiseled chest?" Temari stated then Ino smirked as she surrounded herself in her arms and then dropped her voice to a deeper octave to sound like Neji , "Oh Tenten, your so beautiful I have always loved you." All the girls laughed hysterically, except Hinata who giggled softly, as Tenten lowered her head to the counter to hide a blush as she thought the scene out in her mind. She couldn't help but fall in love with it, but this wasn't like her._

"_Well.. I think you and Neji would be a cute couple." Hinata said softly making all the girls turn to her,_

"_Which brings us back to you and Naruto." An eep was heard from Hinata as the girls focused back on her. _

She drifted out of her memory to find Neji looking at her, Lee glancing back and forth at them, Oh crap had she been staring at him.

"Is there something you needed Tenten?" Neji asked, gazing down at her face. She glanced up into his cool pearl-like eyes and lost herself in them. As quickly as she had, though, she tore her gaze from him and looked down a small blush on her face,

"No, Sorry Neji." She then turned her face upward and smiled at him to assure him that everything was normal. He looked at her once more and turned around to continue walking. A wave of relief flew over Tenten and she sighed and continued her stride down the hall.

Inside Neji's mind he was spinning, when he had looked into Tenten's chocolate orbs for that brief moment he felt his heart skip a beat. When had Tenten become so…captivating and beautiful, he remained composed but inside he was melting like chocolate. This desire and jealousy was making him feel this possessiveness. He felt the uncontrollable urge to take her in his arms and whisper into her ear that he wanted her to only want him.

This was absurd, he was Neji Hyuuga. Little did he know the same kind confusing thoughts were running through Tenten's mind as well.

………………………………………………………………………………….

After leaving the village the next morning, the three shinobi had made a lot of progress they were already almost halfway there. The sun, which was descending behind the mountains now, had been hitting them hard all day.

Tenten looked over at Neji who was in the middle of leaping from one tree to another. His physique was hard to miss even in his baggy jounin clothes. He had been sweating all day and his shirt had stuck to his back in such a mesmerizing way that she couldn't help ogling him. In fact she had begun undressing him with her eyes.

She was hypnotized by how each muscle was so well defined. Before she could help herself, she stuck out her small soft hand and gently caressed his powerful back.

Neji was lost in his thoughts. he had been thinking about Tenten and had stolen glances at her all day. She had seemed so determined to the untrained eye but he could read Tenten like a bedtime story, meaning that she wasn't even as tough to read as an open book, at least for him. She was nervous and jumpy about something, not that he was having a picnic either.

Since she had been sweating all day her clothes stuck to her form so hypnotically that he had almost fallen from the tree he had been jumping from. Her luscious curves had attracted him and his inner pervert had begun thinking about all the sexy things he could do with that body. From her soft breasts, her thin waist and killer hips. Not to mention those legs that could wrap around him twice. He really needed to stop, this was really not like him, plus jumping through the air with a hard cock was not a great idea.

All of a sudden he felt something soft and warm on his back. He flicked his wrist and felt the kunai slide into his waiting hand. Swiftly he turned only to see that the very woman who had been teasing him unknowingly, had been caressing his back. They gazed into one another's eyes, Neji's eyes showing pure shock while hers looked first hazy then they widened. She then patted him on the back and stated,

"Just wanted to let you know your doing a great job as usual, Neji." She averted his questioning and unbelieving eyes and jumped passed him leaving him confused and strangely…excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I know you all probably hate me for not updating but you try going to boarding school and doing papers and tests everyday and write. Anyway I know it short but I hope you enjoy I will try my best to get the next part out. R and R for me and I might make it extra juicy teehee. Toodles love you guys 3

"_Oh….God…Neji!" Tenten cried out as the Man pushed her against the wall caressing her whole body. He looked hungry, like he hadn't eaten in years and she was a perfect bowl of ramen. His hips grinded sensuously against her and she could feel that his impressively big package was aching to be touched by her. _

_"Tenten" he groaned her name and gently sucked her neck. She flung her head back as she felt his hand reaching slowly into her pants grasping at the secrets that lay beneath them. She pushed him back onto her couch and climbed onto his lap slowly. She gently pulled his brown locks back so his face was looking up at her own. Usually, Neji liked to be in control but he seemed not to mind. She sucked at his lips as if she were famished. He grasped her hips to pull her down to him. Once again he had the upper hand and he forced his tongue in which she gladly accepted. Her clothes were off now except for the red lacy bra and underwear she had on and gently she began to remove his shirt. His chest was exceptional and he had the deepest sex lines and they were begging her for attention. Before she could get to it though, she was pushed back onto the cushions. Her hair spread out from its usual buns. Neji was nestled comfortably between her thighs. She liked the feeling and spread further for him. She could feel his length nearing her and the heat between them was excruciatingly wonderful. He was bending down, "Tenten I love.."_

Tenten sat up from her blanket on the ground, she was sweaty and disheveled. She was breathing heavily as she her eyes darted around. 'only a dream.' She sighed, she saw Lee huddled in his sleeping bag. She thought she heard him muttering something about youth in his sleep, 'typical, for some reason I really do love that guy though.' Her eyes then fell on Neji who looked placidly asleep next to the trunk of a tree. The soft light fell against his pale face and made him glow. God, did he look hot, so hot, she just wanted to jump him right there and…

She fell back down onto her makeshift bed and let out a frustrated grunt, it was only then that she realized how warm.. no not just warm, hot she was down below. She tenderly placed her hand inside her pants and on her panties.

Oh excellent, she was soaked, she wished she could have warnings before she dreamed about Neji so she could wear a bathing suit. Not only that but she was very sweaty, silently she got up. They had made camp near a waterfall and she felt like she needed to run some cold water over herself. She quietly tiptoed out of camp. She glanced back, strange she was sure she had felt someone's eyes on her. she simply shrugged her shoulders but just in case she brought some kunai with her.

Damn, he had been up the whole night thinking. Neji couldn't understand why he was so perplexed, he was sitting against the tree his hand running through his soft coffee colored locks. 'I mean Tenten is gorgeous but there are a lot of hot girls in Konoha why should she be any different than the rest of them.' Why was he fooling himself only an idiot wouldn't be able to see that he was completely in love with..

He heard a soft moan coming from Tenten. He glanced over for a moment only to find that he couldn't tear his eyes away. Tenten was squirming around under the light blanket that covered her. it fell snuggly against her curves and was very tantalizing. She was very sweaty and it made her skin gleam, she was groaning in a way that Neji couldn't understand. It wasn't a groan that one would use when in pain it was more like a yearning, a very deep yearning and for some reason he imagined himself as the object of this intense desire.

"Mmmhhmm….Neji," He froze did she just moan, wait did she just moan _and_ say his name.


	3. Chapter 3

She had sat up violently and he tried very hard to look asleep as she looked around. Her breathing was erratic and as he peeked out of his clear pearly moon eyes he could see her chest rising and falling with the intake and outtake of air.

He groaned inwardly, _this is not good she looks so disheveled and warm, it's so tempting one woman shouldn't be allowed to look so… _what was he thinking this was Tenten, his teammate they had grown up together. Hell, she was one of the only people he could trust. It had developed over the years and he treasured it. I mean, if you had on your team a man who was so confident in himself he didn't mind running around looking like a green fashion train wreck, and a guy who was such a buffoon he actually had it in his mind that the over expressive, spandex clad shinobi was the pinnacle of awesome, you would naturally gravitate towards the person in your group who was actually sane.

He needed to control himself which had never been a problem for Neji. If you asked anyone they would tell you that the most controlled, level headed person in the village was, without question, Neji Hyuuga. Hormones had never been something he had to deal with very often but now watching Tenten he was feeling a animalistic desire that was both intoxicating and daunting. Intoxicating for obvious reasons and daunting because he had never experienced something like this before.

His attention was focused back onto her as he heard her groan. He stealthily looked in her direction and saw that she had laid back down again. Then something happened that made his member jump to attention. The thin blanket she had had on before was no longer over her, so he had front row seats as he watched her slide her delicate, though tough, hand into her pants. He watched as her hand moved lightly over her womanhood and she let out a groan. This was complete torture, how could he just sit there and watch her as she felt herself. Then an unfamiliar feeling came to him as he wanted nothing more than for his hands to be feeling her womanly flower.

As soon as it had happened though she had pulled it out and was on the move. She got to her feet, each of her movements slow, quiet and graceful. She reached for her trusted kunai just in case, she really was a great shinobi and he really respected her. he gazed at her as she quietly tiptoed over Lee and began to walk out of camp but not without stopping to glance back. He had been able to fain sleep but she had definitely felt his gaze. _As observant as ever I see_.

Even though he could plainly see that she was prepared for any attack considering her weapon he couldn't help but worry and decided to follow her.

Tenten had reached the sparkling waterfall and saw how the glowing moon reflected into the pool of clear blue water. Tenten had never been one to think things that didn't have sharp edges beautiful. It was a bit of a weird thing but the young woman thought that sharp metal held a magnificence that it seemed only she could see. But this waterfall and the reflecting pool which the water emptied into was simply breathtaking. This made her think that maybe she should stop and smell the roses a bit more, even though her career made it almost impossible.

Once again she turned around, she must be going crazy, but she was so sure she could feel someone's presence. She reached out with her chakra to see if she could feel someone else's but found nothing. She shrugged and began to unbutton her Chinese style shirt. Each clasp letting go with a small click, she let it fall softly off shoulders and the cloth ran down her arms. She threw it on a smooth rock near the edge of the water, she wasn't one to fold her clothes. Next came her Capri's and underwear which she slid down her legs and over her feet. She tossed these next her shirt and the landed with a fluttering thwump sound. Lastly, she began to unbind the cloth which securely fastened her breasts and kept her comfortable during battle. The stretch of cloth was slowly untangled and freed her B breasts from their containment.

She looked around once more to make sure no one could see her, because she felt very exposed and uncomfortable. But, once more she could not see anyone. The only thing she left on was the thigh guard which held her kunai in case anyone came. If she had a choice she would rather face enemies than have Neji and Lee come to the waterfall because they were wondering where she was. Then without fail Lee would become worried and force Neji to come and look for her. Then if they found which they would, because she knew Neji was the best tracker of all the shinobi a common trait for Hyuuga, she would be forced to see Lee's expression of surprise and curiosity and Neji's of horror and embarrassment. Lee would automatically begin asking questions and since Gai was not present of this mission he would probably try to ask Neji who would not only find it immoral but annoying to have to listen to Lee spewing questions that involved her youth and nakedness.

She shuddered a little at the thought and then stepped into the water. It was cool in contrast to the warm night that surrounded her and she shivered at the sudden changed in temperature. Tenten waded through the water, she watched how the ripples sprang to life from the water she stepped in. she at last made to the waterfall, which fell in a small but constant pace. She moved to place her head under and felt the water flow through her hair and down her body. She sighed as she felt the tension from her body fall away with the water.

She began to think of Neji his muscular back which she had watched so many times when she followed him, his chiseled chest which she longed to drag her hands across. His powerful legs and amazing arms. And his face his beautiful face which held some sort of unearthly god like quality. He was perfect and she was in love with him. She had rarely seen his imperfections but he had only shown them to her because of the friendship they had. Although their friendship was a little weird she treasured so much because he was her love. She began to fantasize about him unbeknownst to her that the man she was thinking about was right behind her, only whispers away from her body.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my lovely readers it is I Makeitadream. Now before you start reading this and realizing its not a chapter and quickly skipping it I would like to thank all of you for reading my works. You all are great and I love getting your comments it was what really inspired me and help me write the next chapter so please keep R & R ing for me. And yes I am a girl and that's why it has been easier for me to write for Tenten because I know what a girl wants and likes from a guy so any of you who have any ideas or things you would like to see from Neji let me know until then T T F N ta ta for now.

3 Makeitadram


	5. Chapter 5

Neji had followed her. he tried to comfort himself with the fact that he was just worried about her safety, which he was but once he realized where she was going he should have left. But there was something so rebellious about watching her. he wanted to, even though if she found him she would probably kill him and if he somehow survived, it would be very awkward. He jumped from tree to tree silently, he was mentally having an argument with himself about the decency of what he was doing. This was not something that a Hyuuga would do, especially him but something pulled at his heart and not to mention his well ignored until now, sexual desires.

He dropped softly down to the ground and observe the scene. His gaze rested on Tenten as she started, wait, was she taking off her clothes?!? He couldn't stand this her milky skin was being revealed to him as she slid the shirt over her head and her pants fell to the floor with a flutter of cloth. Just like Tenten though, he watched as she strapped a kunai onto her naked thigh. Of course she wouldn't go anywhere without at least one weapon.

She made her way across the water to the tall waterfall pouring the warm blue liquid into the pool below. He made his way slowly over behind the waterfall, he couldn't help it and he knew that later on he would feel guilty as he meditated on this.

As he watched her from behind the waterfall he felt an extremely hard pull of an animalistic force that told him if he didn't grab her and fuck her now he might fall to pieces. Her body was light and ethereal in the moonlight and she looked like…not like anything he had ever seen. Her hair was down and it flowed down her curves in twists and curls. The brown mane glistened with the water droplets which cascaded from the waterfall.

Before his common sense could interfere with his thoughts he was standing and grabbed her from behind.

Tenten nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt large hands grab her waist and pull her behind the waterfall. She pulled the kunai out of her pouch with deadly precision and held it to her attackers neck. Her eyes widened as they were met with the cloudy eyes of Neji.

"Ne…Neji what are you…" she couldn't finish as Neji pulled the kunai from her hand roughly, and pulled her face up to meet his lips in a frenzied and passionate kiss. Tenten did not expect this, of course she didn't even expect him to be there in the first place, hadn't she left him sleeping at camp? As soon as she felt his tongue asking for permission to enter all her thoughts disappeared.

She opened her mouth and felt the wet muscle move. She stifled a moan at the back of her throat as Neji thoroughly investigated this new territory he was determined to claim. His hands were moving along the curves of body desperate to touch any place he could.

It was as though he had exploded and his mind wasn't even thinking and at the moment he couldn't care less. His hands found the back of her thighs and he pulled her up. She instantly wrapped her legs around him and he backed her against a rock which was behind the waterfall.

Tenten was annoyed she had all her clothes off while none of his skin was exposed. she decided that if his clothes were going to come off she would have to do it herself. As he sat her on the rock she grabbed his shirt and began pulling at the cloth. He looked at her with husky eyes.

"To..many…clothes" she moaned, she was breathing heavily. He backed away a bit and helped her to pull the shirt over his head. His chiseled chest met her eager hands as she ran her hand lightly over the muscles, which were so meticulously hardened by years of training. Oh Kami all she wanted to do was feel every part of him.

After that piece of cloth was gone she reached down for his pants. As she did she lightly touched his hardened length.

His dick had become almost painful he was so turned on and as her hand whispered over it, it began to twitch with delight. He growled sexily, he roughly pinned her down onto the rock.

What was she doing, Neji had never lost control like this and was never one to want to make contact with people, yet here he was making love to every part of her skin, this had come from no where. Although she was trying hard to make sense of this, because she was a sensible type of person, it was becoming increasingly difficult with Neji bucking against her like that.

"Kami, Neji…ohhh..nnnn," she was past the point of caring that this was completely out of character for Neji because he had begun to caress her breast and she was lost in the feel of his hands molding to her as if they were meant to be there.

Neji kissed and sucked on her creamy breasts, he never would have thought a woman's breast would be so satisfying but here they were in all there glory and they were Tenten's which made the difference. He loved the sound of her moans they were incredibly sexy and it made her lips hard to ignore. He bucked hard against her core which was very hot and wet.

He gently pushed a finger inside, she was so tight it was unbelievable, she called a breathy squeal and rocked against his hand and added a second and third finger. He pumped her as she squirmed around on the rock. He leaned down to her,

"Moan for me Tenten, say my name!" he groaned into her ear. His perfect voice made the request almost musical and with the pleasure she was receiving it was not hard to comply

"Neji, NEJI!! I want you!" that was all he needed to hear as long as she wanted him to in this moment than they could worry about the consequences later. As he looked down at her heavy lidded eyes and flushed cheeks, he realized just how beautiful she was and a strange feeling came to rest in his chest. It was light and airy just like her and it made him even happier than he already was this was it. "Tenten" he whimpered.

Tenten looked up into his pleasured face as he whimpered her name. Neji _Whimpered_?? Weird no one had ever made Neji whimper. She liked it though and reached up to bring his lips to hers in a warm soft kiss, all her feelings for Neji poured into the kiss. She was a straightforward and sensible person but in this moment she felt elated and carefree, she loved Neji now more than ever. This was it.

Suddenly a horrid, very unwelcome voice was heard as it shouted, "Neji, Tenten!!! I am afraid you are gone from the campsite and I am alone!! Are your youthful selves around here???" they looked at each other and whispered, "not Lee."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys it's me!! I won't bore you with many details so you can get to the new update but I am very excited about this chapter although the next one will be even juicier and will have a great lime. Hope you enjoy and if you would r and r for me I would be VERY appreciative I love my readers. :D if you have any suggestions or things you would like to see happen let me know I am always open to that. Any who on to the story!

Tenten was sure that she would kill Lee. As he sprang forward from tree limb to tree limb she could not help but think of every way in which she could hurt him. His legs, his arms they were all breakable. As she followed behind him it was almost as if a target was appearing on his back. Although she had to admit that she couldn't help but feel grateful to Lee, I mean what was that last night anyway. She began to remember what had transpired the night before.

_She was a straightforward and sensible person but in this moment she felt elated and carefree, she loved Neji now more than ever. This was it._

_Suddenly a horrid, very unwelcome voice was heard as it shouted, "Neji, Tenten!!! I am afraid you are gone from the campsite and I am alone!! Are your youthful selves around here???" they looked at each other and whispered, "not Lee." _

_Tenten quickly pushed Neji off, with her hand on his chest, oh that wonderful chest.. not now she had other problems to deal with like a rapidly approaching man-child. Neji quickly looked for his clothes, she zoned out for a moment watching him but then hurried to find her clothes. Where had she put her clothes? _

"_Damn it!" she cursed. _

"_What's wrong?" Neji's honey-smooth baritone asked over her shoulder, she was now increasingly shy about her appearance._

_"My clothes, they're on the other side of the pond." She could have kicked herself, this was just peachy. Neji's face blushed, "I would assist in finding your… garments," he looked over her quickly although he didn't think she noticed, his blush deepened, "but I think I should intercept Lee."_

_Tenten cringed, yes all she needed was another witness to her midnight bath. "Good Idea." With that he was dressed and ran the direction from which Lee's voice was coming._

It seemed last night that Neji had been just as embarrassed as she was. It was weird though, they had known each other for a very long time and nothing even close to what happened last night had ever happened before. In fact, Tenten had never seen Neji interested in a girl. What other secrets could Neji have?

Neji was leading the group through the forest, they had been traveling for a few hours and were nearing their destination, although for Neji it seemed much longer. He had woken up early that morning, though he hadn't slept much anyway, and had gone to meditate before they needed to leave. As he had delved into his mind he could not bring reason to the actions which had occurred the night before. Furthermore, he could not bring logic to the feelings he was feeling.

He didn't know whether to punch the hell out of Lee or thank him. He had acted irrationally the night before and should not have touched Tenten in such an undignified manner. She was his teammate, he had known her forever. This was the same young girl who had first joined their insane team and who had always worked so hard, he had never felt anything other than pure camaraderie towards her. But, she wasn't a girl anymore, over the years she had grown into a gorgeous young woman.

He looked over his shoulder, pretending to be checking all sides with his eyes, but really to see her. she was wearing her crimson Capri-pants and her white Chinese-style shirt. The shirt hugged her subtle but noticeable curves, bunching up ever so slightly so that he could view a strip of midrift. Her pants were baggier for comfort and practicality but still her full hips were noticeable. Besides, her practicality was one of the things he loved about her, wait what?

The three shinobi arrived in the large, bustling village in which Nabu, the man working with Orochimaru, lived. Tenten looked around at the superficial place. No wonder the man would choose this big town to live in, it felt much different than the small hominess of Konoha.

People bustled around, continuing on with their daily lives, it didn't look like they would need to worry about suspicion in this place, it was too full with people to notice three more. Lee looked giddy to be in a new place, taking in all the different kinds of people and sights.

"Tenten, did you notice all the shops and people? This town is blooming with the flowers of youth, perhaps we could-"

"No Lee, we must check into our hotel and then begin thinking about a good strategy we only have a few hours until Nabu holds his party at his mansion." Neji seemed to be very focused on what needed to be done.

Lee gave Neji puppy-dog eyes, "But Neji, look at the hot springs they look quite inviting don't they??" Neji's eye twitched he was about to tell Lee to start acting like a man, when a thought occurred to him, Tenten in natural springs sounded like a very tempting idea.

Tenten looked over at a beautiful building with the sign, The Water Sanctuary, in front of it. She had to admit it looked inviting and she could really use a decent bath since her attempt at the one last night had failed, she blushed a little at remembering what had actually transpired. Besides, even though she was known as a more tomboyish type of girl, she was still a girl and the temptation of being able to use all the soaps and oils was too much. to her surprise Neji spoke,

"Well, due to the fact that we will need to be clean and presentable for the party I think a short bath would be very practical." Tenten almost had a heart attack, Neji would never put anything before planning. Although, looking at Neji he looked like the well groomed kind of guy. He had that clean, elegant charm about him. Even though Neji would never admit it he probably spent some time on his appearance.

The three walked into the well crafted building, the inside looked very exotic. There were rare orchids of all types surrounding the interior and lush green bamboo parted on the far wall where two doors appeared. One said women's bath and the other said men's bath. "damn!" Neji thought, "no shared bath," though this thought made him reprimand himself.

Tenten walked up to the counter which was a tall wood structure, a young woman sat behind it. She had long curly black hair and blue eyes, with small glasses perched on her nose. She was looking down at some paper work when Tenten cleared her throat to get her attention. Her eyes looked up and she suddenly stopped. She slowly raised her head as a blush formed at her cheeks. Tenten was confused, why was this woman blushing at her.

She then realized it wasn't her she was blushing at, Tenten turned around to see Neji standing behind her with his elegant and serious charm radiating from him. "oh right," she realized, "Neji does this to every woman he meets." The woman stood up taking the small glasses off in a fluid motion. She was quite graceful and Tenten had to admit, quite beautiful. But Neji never noticed women so this would be no different right?

"Welcome to the Water Sanctuary," She breathed, "Is there anything I can help you with?" she looked directly at Neji while saying this and Tenten sharpened a glare as the jealousy built within her. To her horror, Neji smiled at the woman making her blush thicken.

"Yes." His silky voice answered, "we would like to purchase three baths." She blinked and replied quickly,

"Of course, I will go get your towels and bath supplies." She then walked behind a screen, Tenten noticed the slight flirty way she had walked and glared. Neji had not noticed, he was to busy observing the expression on Tenten's face. He had seen girls jealous before and if he were to look in the dictionary for a description he would see her face next to it. She looked at him and quickly changed her expression and looked away. He had to laugh a little to himself. But the realization that she was jealous also made him think that she really liked. When he thought about that he was elated, his heart soared and he felt so happy he couldn't help but smile.

"Wow, what a full blossom of youth huh, Neji." Lee looked like he just saw the best thing in the whole world walk behind the screen, "She is quite beautiful, no?"

Neji glanced over to Tenten who looked cool on the exterior but was obviously boiling on the inside. "Yes Lee, she is attractive." He stated, he could see the smoke coming from her ears. "But I have seen better." He casually glanced in Tenten's direction but it was so discreet no one could have known, except Tenten and she blushed. "did….did he just look at me when he said that?" she couldn't believe it! Maybe it was just her imagination.

"Here you are, your towels and things." Each towel had placed on it several bottles and a flower, she quickly took the bundle and ran into the women's bath. While Neji was left smirking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone the new chapter is out I hope you enjoy. I worked extra super hard on this for everyone so please just take to seconds to R & R for me I would REALLY appreciate it. I promised a lime and here it is. Chapter 6 YIPEE**

…………………………………………………………………………..

Tenten closed the door behind her in a hurried motion and leaned against it, breathing heavily. Neji had looked at her when he said "I have seen better." She was sure of it, could he really like her as much as she liked him?

She walked over to a bench in the middle of the changing area. She looked right then left, no one else was in the changing room with her. she slowly slipped out of her pants letting them drop to the floor and gingerly removed her top, as she opened the backpack she had her supplies and she caught sight of the red bra and underwear she had packed. It was a stupid thing to pack the dirty lingerie on a mission, she had never even used it.

Sakura and Ino had lured her out by saying that they were going shopping for some new weapons. Then before she knew it they were at a new store in Konoha which sold lingerie. She recalled the scene in her mind.

"_You liars!" Tenten hissed, "You guys said we were going shopping for weapons what are we doing here?"_

"_We are here because," Ino cried dramatically, "You need a sexy new wardrobe!" _

"_Exactly." Came a muffled reply from one of the racks, Sakura reappeared from her endeavor with a silky, slinky black nightie and looked at it appreciatively. "You think Sasuke would like this?" she posed the question to the room._

"_Of course, it's black." Ino laughed, Tenten looked at the nightie. It was a shiny black with lacy trim on the bodice and a slit up the side, it was actually really pretty._

"_But no one is even going to see this stuff on me, what's the point?" Tenten slumped against a rack of guarders and pouted. Ino held up a light blue thong and matching see-through slip dress to herself. _

"_What do you think? Is it my color Tenten?" Tenten arched an eyebrow and glared at her, Ino huffed, "Tenten, of course someone is going to see it, we brought you here because you are never going to get Neji with the underwear you have now!" Sakura sauntered over, "Yeah what if you got him into to bed and you had on some of that old lingerie, if you can even call it lingerie." Tenten looked at the two of them, although she didn't want to admit it she would be embarrassed with what she had now._

"_What about personality and conversation?" She countered, Ino and Sakura looked at each other,_

"_Personality and conversation are two very important parts of a relationship." Sakura answered, then Ino chimed in, "But the other important part is sex appeal, and there is no better present to a guy than lingerie plus you get to keep it." _

_Sakura cupped her hand and whispered loudly in Tenten's direction, "Unless your dating Kiba like Ino and he rips it up with his teeth." Sakura laughed as Ino raised her chin, "I wish he would stop doing that because I always have to buy more." _

In the end Sakura had found a risqué red bra and panties set which Ino had squealed about and said it would be perfect with Tenten's complexion and hair color and she just had to buy them or Ino would bother her forever about it. So here it was, never been worn and the price tags still on, sitting in her bag. She shook her head and put her clothes in on top of them, there was no way she could ever wear these with Neji. She wasn't particularly confident in her body. She reached into her hair and pulled out the twin buns. Her hair poured down the length of her back and settled in thick, brown waves just under her shoulder blades.

She sighed out a breath and tied the towel around her body, it was really short, like really short. It barely covered her essentials and she tried to pull it down more. This resulted in one of her breasts falling out.

"Oh wonderful, at least I'm the only one here." With that she walked through the glass doors to the natural hot springs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Neji regained his serious face and led the way through the doors into the Men's changing area. He was lost in his own thoughts as Lee babbled away about lots of things he really had no interest in. He was remembering a moment he had at Ichiraku with Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke. Sasuke had recently returned to the village in order to rebuild the Uchiha clan to its former glory. Although there had been a lot of turmoil during his immediate return, things were beginning to quiet down by that time. It had only been two weeks before he was assigned this mission.

_Naruto ordered at least 10 bowls of ramen to be delivered right in front of his mouth, while the other guys ordered 1 to 2 bowls. They sat at their respective stools to talk about current events going on in the village. Ultimately, this turned to the normal conversation…women. They were all Jounin and very busy with missions all the time, so it was a rare treat that at least some of the guys were around to celebrate Naruto's 21__st__ birthday. They had all agreed to go to the ramen stand and buy Naruto all the ramen he wanted, within reason. _

_"Well if we are talking about women then I have to wager that my Ino is better than Temari." Kiba laughed heartily, took a bite of the noodles and slurped the strands into his mouth. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and rested his chin on his hands,_

_"How troublesome, do we have to do this every time we come here and besides everyone knows Temari is much better." The three remaining guys looked over towards the lazy Nara and the confident Inuzuka, here it came the inevitable competition between all the guys with girlfriends._

_"Hn, fight all you want, Sakura is the greatest in bed by far." Sasuke didn't usually bring up his sex life but today he had decided to partake in the boasting and competition. He smirked slightly as everyone turned to him surprised, even Shikamaru flicked his eyes in Sasuke's direction. All the while, Neji quietly picked up noodles with his chopsticks and delicately placed them on his tongue. He didn't really find this conversation interesting yet it always seemed to resurface every time._

_"Man, I can never talk in these competitions." Naruto cried loudly between mouthfuls of miso noodles, "You guys," he emphasized this by pointing his chopsticks at Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke, "have girlfriends to talk about but I'm all alone." Kiba looked at Shikamaru with knowing eyes, they all knew it was only a matter of time before Hinata made her move or Naruto wasn't too dumb to notice her. Then Naruto turned towards Neji, "Well at least Neji doesn't have a girlfriend either, we can be lonely and single together, dattebayo." _

_He stuck another huge bite in his mouth and smiled. Neji froze, great, lonely and single with Naruto, suddenly the female species seemed much better. Not that he didn't admire and like Naruto but to much of him gave Neji a head ache. _

_"That's not true," Shikamaru contradicted, "Neji has Tenten, right." _

_Kiba lifted his head "Tenten is super hot and a great shinobi, Neji definitely likes her, I have seen him looking at her during training sessions!"_

"_Hn," Sasuke nodded, "It is quite obvious."_

"_I mean seriously I didn't think Neji liked women but the way he looks at Tenten it's like he wants to devour her." Naruto further commented. Neji blushed slightly and looked away, "I have never done any such thing, I have only ever admired her weapon technique." Kiba and Naruto laughed out loud, Sasuke and Shikamaru snickered,_

"_Tell me something man," Shikamaru started, "When you look at Tenten do you get a hot tingly feeling all through your body?" Neji thought and realized that sometimes he did feel a bit warm when he looked at Tenten, "Sometimes, but it has been hot during our recent training sessions."_

"_Do you ever have hot dreams about having sex with Tenten and images of her being naked?" Kiba questioned over his second bowl of ramen. Neji felt his face going several shades redder, as he realized he had caught himself thinking about Tenten in undignified ways a lot. He had also woken sweaty from wet dreams with serious hard ons. "The look on your face says yes Neji." Kiba smiled wide, "That's how I knew I liked Ino but the real sex was so much better than what I dreamed, I mean, Kami that girl is a nymph!" Shikamaru quickly hit him on the back of the head as Sasuke posed a question,_

"_Do you get angry at the thought of another man with Tenten." At this, Neji felt rage boil up inside of him and, without realizing it the chopsticks in his hand cracked loudly. "Yep, you got it bad man." Sasuke declared as the other guys stared at the splints of wood from Neji's chopsticks._

Neji had started thinking about it and now he was convinced that he did have feelings for Tenten. He took the towel from the bench and wrapped it around his waist. He looked over himself, this once he actually wanted to examine his features. Women had always found him desirable but did Tenten? He had a good body, and a pretty nice face though he was wondering what her taste in men was. He was about to ask Lee what he thought Tenten might like, but then reconsidered, he really doubted Lee would notice or know anything about Tenten's preferences. Lee looked in his direction.

"Hey Neji, are you ready to experience the soothing hot springs?" Lee's face was bright with anticipation and he didn't even wait for an answer, he bolted out the glass door to jump into the warm pool of water. Neji followed behind sauntering in, he shook his head slightly at Lee and looked around the area. It was breathtaking, the pool was meant to look as if in the middle of a tropical rainforest. There were all kinds of exotic hothouse flowers and plants. Over on the far side of the pool there was a small path, the sign next to it read, The Sauna and pointed down the trail. For a moment he was struck with awe. Lee was laying on his back, floating in the water. Neji rolled his eyes and walked to the other side of the steaming water.

"Lee, I'm going to the Sauna for a minute, I'll be back later." Lee lifted his hand and gave him a thumbs up, Neji assumed that meant okay. He walked for a short while down the small, sandy path and found a wood hut. A small sign indentified this building as the sauna, he walked inside. The place held two wood benches and in the corner there were heated rocks and a coppice flask of water with which to pour on the rocks to make steam. He lied down gracefully on the bench to soak up some of the steam.

As he started to doze he heard a small eep. He opened one pearly eye and then both eyes shot open. Tenten was standing in the doorway, her eyes the size of saucers and her mouth forming a cute "o" shape. Her face was dusted with pink from the heat of the sauna but it quickly went a few shades bolder as she looked over Neji's body. He smirked, apparently his body was exactly Tenten's type by the way she looked at him hungrily. Neji's eyes scanned the rest of her body and he had to think of Gai and Lee to keep himself from going rock solid, which would have been extremely embarrassing considering he was wearing nothing but a towel.

Her body glistened with the sweet spring water and her hair was curled over her shoulders, the towel was also wet, which made it stick to her like a second skin. Every supple curve was his to see. Her smooth long neck gave way to delicate shoulders and light arms, down to her small thin hands. Her breasts heaved as her breath began to become short and he could see her peaks coming to attention, they were the perfect size not too small or too big. Her thin waist and flat stomach gave way to bountiful hips. And from those hips came long soft legs with powerful thighs and sculpted calves, she looked perfect.

…………………………………………………………….........................

Tenten was already feeling herself becoming slick and ready in her nether regions as she saw the Godly form of Neji lying in the sauna. When she had first decided to go she never thought she would find this. She silently thanked Kami for this blessing but also cursed, how was she supposed to relax when Neji was laid out in all his glory next to her.

She looked him over and blushed. Although she had seen him without a shirt on before it was nothing like this He looked good enough to devour. His elegant masculine face, his thick neck (but not to thick mind you just perfect) the beautiful brown locks to his sculpted broad chest. His muscles were hard and strong but the supple skin which stretched over them looked silky soft, she just wanted to reach out and caress him. His arms were large and chiseled and it looked like if he wanted to he could break her in half. One Powerful leg stretched out across the bench while the other hung loosely over the side, touching the lightly she had never seen Neji look so relaxed. She also found herself looking over that Sexy V shape in the muscles of his hips. It almost looked like an arrow pointing her to the thing she wanted most.

She shook her head, how could she objectify Neji like this, he was so much more than a gorgeous physique. This man was a gentleman, a fighter, a genius and a great friend to her. she loved much more about him than his body, she also loved his personality, but _damn _was he fine.

"Neji, I.. I am so sorry I didn't know you were in here." He looked a little like he had just been punched in the stomach and took a few seconds to answer,

"Tenten, no need to apologize, please" His hand gestured towards the other bench, "Oh t..thank you." She started towards the extra bench when she felt something hard under her foot. Before she new it she had tripped. "uhhhh ouch." She moaned luckily she had landed on something relatively soft. Huh, what, soft? She sat up and opened her eyes to find wide iridescent eyes looking at her, damn she found she had fallen right on Neji. Currently she was straddling his hips, and she sweating, not because of the heat but because of embarrassment. She could feel herself blushing hard, then she realized her blush wasn't the only thing that was hard. She could feel Neji's erection against her ass. "Oh, Neji."

………………………………………………………………………..

Mai, the Desk attendant with the long curly black hair, snuck silently out to the sauna. She had seen that brunette go inside, it was obvious she was carrying a torch for the gorgeous man with moon-like eyes. She would show her, she reached the small hut and opened a small metal case on the side of the building. Inside were controls and a thermometer it was currently set a reasonably warm temperature. She laughed a little to herself as her manicured fingers turned the knob next to the settings it would get hot in there soon enough she snickered and ran back to her post.

…………………………………………………………………………..

"Oh, Neji," Having Tenten straddling him was just to much for any man to handle. He stared at her and as he observed her he saw a small droplet falling down her neck. He reached his head up to lick the droplet off her skin she tasted fresh and pure like spring or blossoms. Tenten gasped and dropped her face onto his shoulder. His hands suddenly had a mind of there own and grabbed her brown locks. Her head was thrown back as his other hand traveled down her back. She arched into him, slightly thrusting in the process. Neji groaned, "Kami, Tenten don't tease me," Her eyes widened as she looked into his, he smirked and took a few locks of hair and brought them to his nose, inhaling deeply the scent was intoxicating, he was starting to realize that everything about Tenten was.

Neji just smelled her hair and his hands were caressing her, how was she supposed to function, Kami she was losing herself to him. His hands began peeling the towel from her body and as she was revealed to him, she blushed again. He let out a feral growl and as one hand held her close the other proceeded to her breast. He slowly cupped the underside, unconsciously she pushed her chest forward whimpering, wanting him to fully play with her. he snickered a little and brought his mouth towards her. He pressed a small kiss to her hard peaks and nipped it. She screamed out at this and she could feel his smile against her skin. she smiled to this was simply amazing, "Neji, now you're the one who teasing." She breathed.

He was to involved to hear her, he began to suck on her pressing her back forward to get her closer. Tenten groaned and began pushing herself against him. This took him by surprise, he was now very aware of the large hard-on he had. "Fuck.." he choked out, Tenten realized what he needed. She was a little worried about doing this but the last time this had happened between them, she didn't get to pleasure him. She began to become more playful.

She looked lustfully into his eyes, "My turn Neji." She said more seductively and confidently than she really felt about doing this. She reached down and ripped his towel from his body. Shit he was big and thick, how would this ever fit in her, was it getting hotter in here? She took Neji's erection in her fingers gently, and immediately Neji relaxed he laid back on the bench and closed his eyes, "Tenten." He murmured. As she began to stroke him up and down his face scrunched up, "uhhh..oh Kami." She really enjoyed this reaction from him. She began to pump him faster with her hands, she needed both to cover his length. He shuttered and began groaning louder, "Oh Tenten, work me please." He begged, she kind of liked hearing him beg.

Neji was in pure bliss, the feel of her hands on his most sensitive area was such an aphrodisiac. "Neji your…your so big." His ego sky rocketed and manly pride filled him up, though he didn't show it a comment like that from Tenten was so wonderful. Then he felt another sensation.

Tenten closed her lips around Neji's cock she began running her tongue along as much of it as she could. Her head bobbed up and down and Neji dug his hands into her hair guiding her. she licked the head and felt as it twitched delightfully at her actions, Ino had told her if you hum while giving oral sex it makes it feel even better. Tenten had thought it sounded stupid at first, but she decided to try it. She took as much of him as she could and felt him slide down her throat slightly and hummed. All of a sudden, Neji grunted loudly and she felt warm liquid run down her throat and his penis softened.

Neji was breathing heavily coming down from his high and looked at Tenten longingly as she wiped her mouth, "My turn Tenten." He had loved his experience but now he wanted more than anything to have her feel the same thing. He shoved her down on the bench but as he looked down at her, her eyes were closed and she was limp. Huh what, Neji began to freak out a little, he examined her, she was still alive, thank Kami. She was covered in sweat and he turned to look at the thermometer in the sauna, Oh Kami, "shit" he muttered she had passed out from the heat, someone had turned it up way to high. He had to get her out of there.


End file.
